sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Roll Them In The Swamp
History Written by Sigvar Yverson as a young man to entertain his class mates and endlessly frustrate Vulf Hasselson, his apothecary mentor, who had said the song was 'insulting to our ancient traditions beyond measure'. He liked the complement so much he gave Vulf his own verse. Lyrics My old mother meant the world to me. She was Kinder than anyone could be Of all my people, there was no one equal At least none that I could see. Then one day while whilst I was out farming. Came such news so very alarming. My mother had died, She’d Dosed off at high tide And that’s when it came... to me Now what I say might as seem as though it’s slightly wrong But bear with me while I sing this merry song. It would be environmental, slightly odd but sentimental For our friends and relatives who’ve said so long Yes we Roll them in the swamp Roll them in the swamp When we all expire, we’ll be taken to the mire And rolled into the swamp Roll them in the swamp Roll them in the Swamp We take them to the marsh, (Though it seems pretty harsh) And we roll them in the swamp! Now my uncle was a very merry man indeed To sing and drink and dance and eat it was his creed. When one day he felt a tickle, His heart became a pickle. He died just how he lived, whilst drinking mead Well my uncle was a rather portly man. No grave dug could fit his mighty ample span. So we took him to the river, we were home in time for dinner Soon our dalliance became the common plan. Yes we Rolled him in the swamp Rolled him in the swamp When we all expire, we’ll be taken to the mire And rolled into the swamp Roll them in the swamp Roll them in the Swamp We take them to the marsh, (Though it seems pretty harsh) And we roll them in the swamp! My cousin took up sword and shield for war. A soldier through and through right down to the core, She’d boast she’d slain her every foe, till she met a war rhino cleaning up the mess it made it was a chore! After several days of hunting high and low We’d found her all except one finger and some toes Some people said we lacked some tact, when I said she was more compact so we put her in a sack and took her home. And we poured her in the swamp Poured her in the swamp When we all expire, we’ll be taken to the mire And Poured into the swamp Oh we’ll pour them in the swamp Pour them in the Swamp We take them to the marsh, (Though it seems pretty harsh) And we’ll pour them in the swamp! Vulf of Hassel Hall was a crotchety old crow Felt there’s nothing in the world he didn’t know. But for the sum of all his wisdom, he lacked in his own vision Hey mistook the silver key for feast for crows. Now I’m not the type of person to complain But when a corpse is left with sticky, oozing, pulsing stains. Rather than clean them for the wake, why not toss them in the lake It’s a win / win situation once again. So let’s throw him in the swamp Throw him in the swamp When we all expire, we’ll be taken to the mire And Thrown into the swamp ' Oh, throw them in the swamp' oh we’ll throw them in the Swamp We take them to the marsh, (Though it seems pretty harsh) And we throw them in the swamp! And now, my friends, is the time for me to leave. Please don’t weep for me, not a sniffle, do not grieve. I’ve lived a long fulfilling life, I’ve known love, felt pride, even owned a knife. And with my last breath I ask for you to grant me this reprieve. I was lazy, unambitious, rather foul and quite suspicious I’ll be frank i was salacious, distasteful, nasty, and malicious I was selfish, unkind, lacking tact and quite maligned It’s for the best that I’ll be sleeping with the fishes. So please lay me in the swamp Lay me in the swamp Just Leave me to wade, amongst the spirits of the glade And lay me me the swamp Oh sod it. Just chuck me in the swamp Just Chuck me in the swamp When we all expire we’ll be taken to the mire And chucked into the swamp. ' Oh, chuck em’ in the swamp' oh we’ll chuck em’ in the Swamp We take them to the marsh, (Though it seems pretty harsh) And we’ll chuck em’ in the swamp! X 2